


Morning Glory

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning with the love birds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to doing simple little fics, both cute and lewd.

Asgore’s eyes slowly opened, moving a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eye. He looked over, Toriel still sleeping soundly next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his. He carefully removed himself from her loose grip, slowly leaving the covers to make sure to not disturb her. He tiptoed out into the hall, checking to make sure she was still at rest before he closed the door with a quiet click.

He walked slowly down the hall, the early rays of sun peeking through the many windows of the house. He reached the kitchen, putting a pot on to boil. He prepared his cup, grabbing a nearby mug and his tea makings. He yawned as he waiting for the kettle to whistle, standing in front of the stove and thinking of nothing.

The high pitched squeal of the water broke him from his early morning haze. Though a usual early riser, he felt a little tired this morning, his beard messy and untrimmed, his wide collared shirt and boxers still smelling of Toriel and of the bed. He was almost tempted by the thought of abandoning his usual cup of tea and going back to bed.

Though, he poured the boiling water into the cup, watching the clear liquid turn a lovely golden, steam wafting lazily from the cup. He blew to cool it, taking a sip, his lips curling further into a smile. Sighing from the smooth taste, he waited a moment, before gently tasting it again. The dim morning sun cooled his fur as his shoulders relaxed and his eyes closed. Today was going to be a slow day, and he couldn’t be happier.

Warm arms snaked around his chest, pulling him back slightly and feeling the soft muscle. Toriel sighed, resting her head on the back of his shoulder. Both of them smiled, their bodies relaxing at the other’s touch. Toriel felt at the fuzzy hair of his chest. She loved his soft golden chest fur, the wool-like fuzz perfectly soft and warm.

One of her arms traveled to his arm, feeling at the strong muscle under a soft, thin layer of fat and fur. She leaned into him, his body well more than cable of supporting her weight. 

“What, did you not make me a cup?” she jested, squeezing him lovingly.

“I didn’t expect you to be up so early,” he said, turning to face her. “Though I can’t say you aren’t a nice sight in the morning.” She was wearing a pink t-shirt along with her undergarments, which hugged her body well. She was in fact a nice view, something that the old King of Monsters knew and loved.

“Mmmm, I can easily say the same, Mister Boxers,” she said, giggling at his slight blush. He wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her into a short kiss. Her hands laid against his chest, pushing lightly against him.

The kiss released, their chests still touching, and muzzles a few inches apart, smiling goofily at each other. They stared out of the window, a beautiful view of the Sun rising slowly over Mount Ebott. Asgore looked down happily at his wife.

“How about a cup of tea?”


End file.
